


my Love for you will never fade

by goesonfordaes



Series: love is a song that never ends [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Musically inspired, Reflections on Love, just assorted drabbles and oneshots, part of my effort to put food on baekchenists’ plate, soft babies in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goesonfordaes/pseuds/goesonfordaes
Summary: loving jongdae means love with a capital L





	my Love for you will never fade

Love, Baekhyun thinks, is that perfect shade of rosy pink that colors the sky as the sun sets. Love is the gentle flutter of a breeze that whips through the early summer. The rustle of white sheets and the clear light of early morning.

Love is also the brightness of Jongdae’s smile whenever he looks at him. The feeling of Jongdae’s small hand in his own pulling him forward. The way he throws himself into Baekhyun’s arms regardless of the situation, knowing Baekhyun will catch him no matter what. How Jongdae looks at him when he thinks Baekhyun’s not looking; like Baekhyun hung the moon and stars into place.

Everytime Jongdae looks at him, speaks to him, smiles at him, a thrill runs down his spine like it’s the first time. It’s horribly cliche, something straight out of a romance novel, but Baekhyun had known Jongdae was special since they’d first locked eyes. It should’ve been nothing special, the two of them at one of many typical college parties where the floor was covered in mysterious sludge and the temperature rose to an unbearable degree as people clumsily moved together. But between the flash of one strobe light and the next, he had caught Baekhyun’s eye, and it seemed like the world stopped turning for a moment. Jongdae’s smile was so bright it cut through the haze of Baekhyun’s mind and made his breath hitch. In the space of one breath and the next, time was suspended, and it seemed like strings should sing out in harmony, heralding the arrival of something great and profound and too beautiful for words.

There’s a certain sense of grandeur that comes with Loving Jongdae, Baekhyun thinks. It’s no longer love with a lowercase l - everything is too all-encompassing and important for that, so out of place in their mundane lives in this mundane world. It’s the kind of Love that Baekhyun knows has ingrained itself in his bones and seeped into his bloodstream, the kind of Love that will never leave him. It’s freeing, exhilarating, magnificent to Love someone like this.

To him, there’s beauty in everything they share between them, whether it be a word or a breath or something unspoken. Memories are tinged pink through his rose-colored glasses: their first date, in a shitty little diner in their shitty college town, where Jongdae lit up the entire room when he laughed at one of Baekhyun’s jokes. The way Jongdae smiles and says his name every morning, soft and raspy, the syllables dropping from his lips in a way no one else’s does. The way he’d held Baekhyun’s hand and let him twist the rings on his fingers as they laid out on the grass when the first warm day of the year came. The way he’d first said I Love you, on the way back from a date in that same shitty little diner, with no fear and no hesitation, on a balmy summer night where dusk was first turning into night and when the sparkles in his eyes outshone the stars.

Jongdae is so easy to Love, everything coming as naturally as breathing or speaking or singing. Had been since they first met. Their friends say Baekhyun wears his heart on his sleeve and gives it away far too easily, but with Jongdae Baekhyun truly couldn’t help it. Jongdae just made it so simple, with his soft words and kind smiles and loud laughter, arm slung around Baekhyun’s shoulder and pulling him in. And now, Baekhyun can’t imagine his life without him anymore. He never thought he’d end up being one of _those_ people, but here he is anyway. Just one more thing to chalk up to the magic of Jongdae’s smile.

Jongdae makes Baekhyun want to do all manner of stupid things just to impress him-climb Mt. Everest, write cheesy poetry about Jongdae’s smile and yell the lyrics for the whole world to hear, start doing parkour around campus. He also makes Baekhyun want to spend the rest his life in Jongdae’s arms, feeling the vibrations of Jongdae’s chest as he hums and the warmth of his body pressed against his own. It’s the perfect push and pull between ridiculous and tender, but Baekhyun wouldn’t have it any other way.

He smiles absently to himself, pressing his lips together as he sits on the library steps. The sky is a beautiful pink as the sun starts to dip behind the horizon, fluffy white clouds floating by. A gust of wind cuts through the summer night air, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair, and he sighs happily, letting his eyes close.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae calls out from a distance, and Baekhyun cracks open an eye, seeing his boyfriend wave excitedly. Baekhyun heaves himself to his feet, smile springing unbidden onto his face as Jongdae hurries towards him. Jongdae grins back, a white flash of teeth peeking out and lips curling, before holding out his hands to draw Baekhyun in close.

“I missed you,” he says, earnestness pouring out of his tone, and Baekhyun laughs.

“You saw me this morning!” he teases, and Jongdae smiles back shyly, rose tingeing his cheeks.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you,” Jongdae replies, that fond smile that makes Baekhyun melt appearing briefly before he leans in.

And as their lips meet and the sky becomes tinged with the soft pink lavender of dusk, Baekhyun knows he wouldn’t wish to have any other Love but this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Prokofiev's Romeo and Juliet ballet, specifically the pas de deux called Love Dance. The version danced by Natalia Osipova and Claudio Coviello also served as inspiration and I would definitely check it out-it's beautiful :)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I hoped you enjoyed reading :) thank you to cat for looking this over and approving before I posted!
> 
> this was inspired by Prokofiev's score for Romeo and Juliet, specifically the piece called "Love Dance". The pas de deux danced by Natalia Osipova and Claudio Coviello also served as inspiration and is especially beautiful-I would definitely recommend checking it out!
> 
> if you’d like to come scream about baekchen with me you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/goesonfordaes)


End file.
